Opération Wemma par le colonel Lisa Pillsbury
by OuatCastle
Summary: La soeur d'Emma arrive à McKinley dans le but réunir Will et Emma avec l'aide du glee club. L'histoire se passe pendant la saison 2 où Emma est toujours avec Carl. J'ai écrit l'histoire à peu près à la même époque.
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait bientôt quatre ans qu'Emma Pillsbury travaillait à McKinley High, quatre ans où elle avait été en amour avec Will Schuester; professeur d'espagnol et directeur du Glee Club. Elle avait même été dans une courte relation amoureuse avec lui, mais maintenant elle était marié à son dentiste, un très beau dentiste mais la connaissant bien je savais qu'elle était toujours amoureuse du plus beau professeur de l'école : Will Schuester. En passant, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis...  
«Emma? Wow tu as changé de look ça te vas bien les cheveux noirs mais je ne te reconnais plus. Que fais-tu ici? Tu as perdu la clé de ton bureau?  
- En fait, je suis Lisa, la jeune sœur d'Emma. Ravie de vous rencontrer. Vous devez être Will? Emma m'a beaucoup parlé de vous!  
- Comment savez-vous que c'est moi?  
- Emma m'a parlé du prof le plus sexy de l'école. Et vous êtes de loin le plus sexy.  
- Merci. C'est la première fois que je vous vois dans le coin qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?  
- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Nous allons travailler ensemble. Je suis la nouvelle professeure de français. Mais, en ce moment j'attends ma sœur nous allons prendre un café. Tu veux venir?  
- Je ne peux pas j'ai un cours et après j'ai le Glee club.  
- J'adore les Glee Club. Pense-tu que je pourrais y assister et peut-être vous chanter quelque chose.  
- Tu chantes?  
- Mais bien sûr que je chante. J'étais chanteuse avant de venir ici.  
- Où ça?  
- En Australie.  
- Je pense que ça ferait très plaisir aux élèves d'avoir une invitée spéciale.  
- Bon et bien à tout à l'heure.»  
Ce Will est vraiment charmant, je commence vraiment à me demander pourquoi elle a épousé ce dentiste.  
«Lisa!  
- Emma!  
- J'avais tellement hâte de te voir. Alors as-tu passé un bon voyage.  
- La question n'est même pas à poser. Tu sais que je suis une aventurière.  
- C'est vrai. Oh tu m'as tellement manqué.  
- Ça va les câlinours?  
- Bonjour Sue.»  
Il fallait absolument que je sorte Will et Emma des griffes de la terrible Sue Sylvester.  
«Sue. Sue Sylvester? La fameuse vedette?  
- Ouais c'est moi!  
- Wow je vous admire tellement. Je suis en accord avec tout ce que vous dites. J'écoutais vos émissions en Australie. Même les kangourous vous adorent. Avouez que ça ferait superbe numéros pour vos Cherrios. Un numéro avec des kangourous.  
- Vous écoutez mon émission en Australie?  
- Oui, Emma enregistrait les Sue's Corners pour moi et me les envoyait par e-mail. Elle aussi c'est une grande fan.  
- Comment vous avez dit? Emma. Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir.»

Et voilà le boulot est fait. Je l'ai dans la poche. Sue partit et je pus retourner à mes retrouvailles.

«Bon allons le prendre ce café!»  
De retour à l'école McKingley.  
«J'ai dit à Will que j'irais aux répétitions du Glee Club. Tu veux venir?  
- Lisa tu sais bien que Will et moi ne sommes plus ensemble.  
- Et quel est le rapport? C'est juste une répétition de chorale il n'y a rien de romantique là-dedans franchement.  
- Bon d'accord.»  
J'entrais dans la salle avec Emma me suivant et j'ai vu le regard de Will qui regardait Emma. Il avait l'air si triste sans elle mais si heureux de l'avoir en sa compagnie. Ils se saluèrent d'un air mélancolique. Emma lui fit un sourire timide et baissa les yeux. Tandis que Will l'a dévorait des yeux comme si c'était la première et dernière fois qu'il l'a voyait. Lorsque la répétition commença Will prit la parole sans toutefois quitter Emma du regard. Celle-ci leva les yeux et leur regard se croisèrent. Will arrêta de parler pendant un instant mais se reprit rapidement et détourna son regard de celui d'Emma.  
«Bonjour tout le monde aujourd'hui nous avons une invitée spéciale. Elle est chanteuse en Australie et c'est la petite sœur de votre conseillère favorite et j'ai nommée : Lisa Pillsbury!  
- Oh yeah! Une autre madame P. !  
- Oh franchement, Will! C'est trop! Bonjour tout le monde j'ai très hâte de tous vous entendre chanter parce que selon ce qu'Emma m'a dit c'est qu'il est un très bon professeur et que vous êtes de très bon chanteurs et chanteuses.  
- Lisa va assister au cours aujourd'hui. Bon maintenant commençons le cours.»  
C'est fou comme Will chante bien. Sauf que si je tourne la tête je vois ma sœur encore plus pâmé. Et de toute façon je suis fiancée alors pas le temps de m'intéresser à d'autres hommes que mon homme. Je commence à me demander si elle ne serait pas mieux avec Will. La première fois que j'ai vu Carl...disons que j'ai cru que c'était un tombeur mais, j'ai aussi vu que ma sœur craquait mais, combien de temps cela durerait-il. Pas très longtemps selon moi. Je pense qu'elle l'a vraiment épousé sur un coup de tête. Heureusement elle est encore vierge. Je connais ma sœur et je sais qu'elle n'est pas prête, surtout après ce qu'il lui est arrivé...  
«Alors Lisa veux-tu venir nous chanter quelque chose?»  
Oh non! J'étais en train de rêvasser!  
«Oui...oui...bi...bien sûr.»  
Je me suis levé calmement et me suis approché du piano. Ensuite sous les yeux ébahi des élèves et de Will, sans oublier ma sœur Emma qui elle souriait, je suis monté sur le piano. Si j'avais porté une jupe tout le monde aurais vu mes sous-vêtements mais heureusement j'étais en jean, comme d'habitude. Je me mis debout sur le piano et j'engageais ensuite ma chanson : _Super Girl_ de Suzie McNeil. Mais si vous préférez écouter voici le lien : watch?v=vlSw4Bg1LsM  
Ma chanson finie j'adresse un clin d'œil à Emma et descend du piano. C'est le silence et puis tout à coup tout le monde commence à applaudir. Je retourne m'asseoir tranquillement à ma place à côté d'Emma. Je l'agrippe par le poignet et l'entraîne sur le plancher.  
«Si tu me le permets Will j'aimerais vous chanter un duo avec ma sœur. Et je crois bien que c'est la bonne occasion pour entendre Emma chanter.  
- Lisa que fais-tu?  
- Je te décoince.  
- All about us? OK?  
watch?v=2Qjx8IXkgjE

They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

Emma se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur et se mit à pleurer.  
«Ça faisait longtemps hein.  
- Emma ça va?  
- Merci Will mais elle va bien. Je suis habitué avec ces réactions. Ce n'est pas la première fois. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis éloigné d'elle. Me voir lui rappelais de mauvais souvenirs.  
- Ceux dont vous parliez dans la chanson.  
- Oui, c'est ça. Maintenant je pense qu'on devrait y aller. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait subir ça. À toi en particulier Emma.  
- Attendez.»  
C'était Puck qui venait de prendre la parole.  
«Mme Pillsbury vous chantez très bien.  
- Laquelle?  
- Les deux mais c'est à Emma que je m'adressais. Vous savez le meilleur moyen de se remonter le moral c'est le Glee Club. Pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas plus longtemps avec nous.  
- Tu as raison Puck. Je ne vais pas me faire détruire par les fantômes du passé.  
- Pourquoi pas une chanson pour fêter ça.  
- OUAIS!»  
La semaine après, l'incident du duo était presque oublié. Le Glee Club faisait autant de bien à Emma qu'à moi. Le temps passait et nous y allions si souvent que Carl commençais à être jaloux. Personnellement, je commençais à m'inquiéter pour Emma. Carl commençais à être parfois violent avec elle. L'autre jour j'allais à son bureau et lorsque je suis arrivée devant les portes vitrées de son bureau j'ai vu Carl qui poussa d'un coup vif Emma. Je suis entré en trombe dans le bureau et j'ai attrapé Carl par l'épaule et l'ai repoussé. Je me suis ensuite interposé entre les deux et je lui ai tout simplement demandé de quitter. Je n'avais pas peur des hommes contrairement à Emma. Je faisais du karaté depuis mes cinq ans et maintenant j'étais ceinture noire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je la défendais. Il fit tout simplement un clin d'œil à Emma et sortit du bureau.  
«Ne le laisse pas te traiter comme ça.  
- Mais c'est normal qu'il veuille coucher avec moi, nous sommes un couple marié  
- C'est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu te marie avec lui. Le mariage signifie en quelque sorte, la perte de la virginité. C'était comme ça autrefois lorsque tu te mariais tu devais assouvir les besoins de ton mari; y compris le sexe. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus comme ça! Alors je refuse que tu t'abaisse à un tel niveau! À partir de maintenant tu vas venir dormir chez moi! Je te surveille!  
- Mais c'est toi que j'accueille chez moi.  
- Bon très bien alors Will nous accueillera toute les deux.  
- Mais...  
- Il n'y a pas de mais, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. En plus tu seras avec moi et si tu t'inquiètes je pourrai sortir avec lui  
- Non!  
- Pourquoi non? Mon fiancé n'en saura rien et en plus tu ne sors même plus avec lui. C'est normal qu'il sorte avec d'autres femmes. Es-ce que ça te pose un problème?

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu l'aimes encore, et plus que ton Carl, à ce que je vois. Tu l'aimes encore! Tu l'aimes encore! Tu l'aimes en...  
Will venait d'entrer dans la salle.  
- Qui est-ce qu'elle aime encore?  
- Toi»  
Et je sortis du bureau. Ensuite je suis allé dans la salle du Glee Club (j'ai couru jusque-là) et en entrant en trombe j'ai crié : On doit les remettre ensemble.  
- Qui?  
- Mais c'est évident Mercedes! M. Schuster et Mme P.  
- Exactement ça Kurt. Quelqu'un a un plan.  
- Il faudrait que vous commenciez par être notre co-directrice à la place de Sue. Comme ça on pourrait passer plus de temps à planifier notre plan avec vous.  
- Bonne idée Puck. Chut, ils arrivent!  
- Bonjour M. Schuster! Bonjour Mme P.  
- Lisa vient d'avoir une idée géniale. Elle pourrait être notre co-directrice à la place de Sue. C'est une excellente chanteuse et Figgins n'y verrait aucun problème.  
- Je pense même que je vais aller lui demander tout de suite. Salut tout le monde!  
- Salut Lisa!  
- Oh! J'allais presque oublier. Will, Emma et moi venons habiter chez toi. Salut!»  
Au moins, c'était direct et il n'aurait pas le temps de négocier. Je suis donc allée voir le principal Figgins. Il n'y a vu aucun problème comme nous l'avions prévu. Sauf que maintenant il fallait dompter Sue le tigre enragé.


	2. Chapter 2

Le plan pouvait désormais commencer. La prochaine journée, les élèves et moi nous sommes retrouvés à l'auditorium pour former les équipes. Pour cette mission j'avais enlevé ma teinture d'un noir de jais pour reprendre ma couleur naturelle, d'un roux éclatant comme celui de ma sœur.  
«Bon première étape. Je ne désire pas que ma sœur soit infidèle, donc je m'arrangerai pour éliminer Carl de la compétition. Ensuite, Santana et Brittany vous devrez rendre Emma plus attirante tout en restant dans ses valeurs et à peu près ses genres vestimentaires. Je ne veux pas voir ma sœur habillée en pute! Sans offense. Rachel! Je voudrais que tu me trouves une liste de chansons qui représente bien leur relation au fil du temps. Artie, Tina, Lauren, Sam et Mercedes vous préparerez une comédie musicale racontant leur histoire et allez-y de façon directe avec les vrais noms et les vrais évènements et disons que je m'occuperai de la scène finale. Ensuite, Kurt, toi, tu devras aller voir Mme Pillsbury et lui raconter que tu es en amour avec un gars depuis toujours mais que tu es avec quelqu'un mais que tu aimes encore l'autre gars. En fait, tu lui raconte son histoire mais subtilement. Ah oui, tu n'oublieras pas d'informer ton copain Blaine que ce n'est qu'une histoire et qu'il n'y a rien de personnel avec lui. Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez blessé par ma faute. La mission de Finn, Puck, Mike est un peu plus délicate. Je vous en parlerai plus tard. Et si tout ça ne fonctionne pas je prendrai les grands moyens. Mieux vaut que vous ne sachiez pas ce que c'est. Puck, Finn, Mike dans mon bureau, les autres vous pouvez partir. Demain nous verrons où nous en sommes.»  
Les quelques garçons me suivirent jusqu'à mon bureau.  
«Alors beauté que veux-tu nous dire?  
- Je suis ta prof de français.  
- Reste que vous êtes canon!  
- Ouais bon.  
- Vous me remercier pas?  
- Disons que je suis habituée. Bon je vais enfin pouvoir vous donner votre mission. C'est assez délicat, mais vous êtes des gars séduisant alors je pense que vous êtes les plus approprié pour cette étape. En fait vous devrez séduire Emma pas littéralement mais juste pour qu'elle se sente irrésistible et flatté. En fin de compte qu'elle se sente belle et attirante assez pour séduire Will. Ce qui est délicat et que je ne peux pas dire à tout le monde, à moins que vous ne le sachiez déjà, c'est qu'elle est vierge et donc je n'accepterai pas que vous la rendiez mal à l'aise en faisant trop d'allusion à ce sujet. Es-ce bien clair?  
- Oui Mme P.  
- C'est bien maintenant vous pouvez vous en allez. Et pas de blague à ce sujet. Je compte sur vous pour la respecter.»  
J'étais pour sûr un peu inquiète au sujet de Noah mais c'était le plus séducteur du Glee Club. Je ne pouvais quand même pas gaspiller ce potentiel.  
La mission Wemma était désormais commencée!  
La semaine d'après, tous les élèves s'arrangeaient pour qu'Emma et Will se croisent souvent et ils s'arrangeaient également pour qu'ils tombent chacun dans les bras de l'autre. Cela n'avait presque rien changé nous entrions alors à la prochaine étape : celle de la séduction. Puck et les autres garçons nommés pour cette mission entrèrent en scène. Les filles comme Santana et Brittany aussi. Moi je devais commencer par m'occuper de Carl.  
Je suis allé à son cabinet de dentiste et j'ai pris rendez-vous. J'attends dans la salle d'attente et j'entends des bruits de machines de dentiste et je sens une odeur douteuse de pâte à dents. «Mais si c'est pas la fameuse Lisa Pillsbury. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?  
- Juste besoin d'un blanchissage et peut-être d'une petite conversation.  
- Mais viens entre ma belle.  
- Merci.»  
Rendu dans son cabinet et après qu'il ait fermé la porte.  
«C'est à propos d'Emma. Je m'inquiète.»  
Il arrêta de bouger, déposa ses instruments et se retourna pour me faire face.  
«Ah.  
- En fait je vais aller droit au but. Je ne crois pas que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et je pense qu'elle serait mieux sans toi comme toi tu serais mieux sans elle. Désolé de te le dire si crûment mais tu es un bon gars et tu mérites qu'on te dise la vérité.  
- Est-ce que c'est Emma qui t'as dit de me dire ça?  
- Mais non, tu connais Emma non elle n'aurait jamais fait ça.  
- Tu dois avoir raison nous ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Je pensais à la quitter mais je n'étais pas encore sur. Je l'aime mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer.  
- Je ne crois pas non plus qu'elle aurait pu endurer cette pression plus longtemps.  
- Oui je sais de quoi tu parles et je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû la pousser je pense que je l'ai effrayé.  
- Vous n'avez pas...  
- Non. Honnêtement je pense qu'elle aime encore Will et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas se donner à moi.  
- Pas tout à fait mais, moi aussi je pense qu'elle aime encore Will et disons que les élèves et moi-même avons organisé une petite manigance et un peu d'aide de plus ne serais pas de refus. Tu es avec nous?»  
Je tendis la main et il la sera.  
- Marché conclu!»  
Au moins Carl ne serait plus dans nos pattes et en plus il nous donnerait un coup de main. Tout va pour le mieux.  
Le lendemain j'étais de retour à mes cours de français. Ma mission était accomplie mais j'avais plus d'un tour dans mon sac il y avait bien une raison pourquoi j'étais redevenue rousse. Même avec des cheveux noirs Will m'avait pris pour Emma, avoir des cheveux roux augmentait d'autant plus ma crédibilité. Je pourrais me faire prendre pour Emma et qu'il m'entende dire des choses qui pourraient pousser Will à faire sa déclaration. Pour ne pas que Will se doute de quelque chose je portais une perruque noire. Tout était plausible. Les élèves ont intérêts à faire du bon travail. Oh, je viens d'avoir une idée de génie. Vous allez voir.  
«Bonjour et bienvenue à cette réunion de la mission Wemma. Tout va pour le mieux. Carl a été éradiqué de la compétition et est maintenant notre allié. Pas d'offense Carl, c'est juste que ça fait plus professionnel. Sinon, j'ai réussi à recruter...attention tenez-vous bien...Sue! Sue tu peux entrer.  
- Et pourquoi elle voudrait nous aider elle n'a fait qu'essayer de détruire le Glee Club depuis que M. Schuester l'a pris en main.  
- Et bien j'ai tout simplement appris que garder le Glee Club me serait plus utile que de le détruire. J'ai appris ça grâce à la petite garce d'Emma.  
- Hum. Hum.  
- Petite sœur. De toute façon je t'admire puisque tu es une garce comme Madonna. Comme elle l'a déjà dit...  
- Oui c'est super Sue mais si on veut parvenir à nos fins il faudrait d'abord commencer.  
- Tu as raison Lima  
- Lisa. Bon, assez de balivernes! Commençons! Alors comment va la pièce de théâtre?  
- En fait nous avons fini le scénario et nous avons des ébauches de costumes.  
- Et vous avez la liste des rôles?  
- Oui, oui.  
- Bon donnez-la, moi on va régler ça tout de suite. Bon je vais incarner Emma, Carl incarnera son propre rôle et vous aussi vous incarnerez vous-même tandis que je garderai l'interprète de Will secret.  
- Ohhhhh.  
- Et oui c'est comme ça. Ensuite, Rachel, où en est tu rendu avec la liste de chanson?  
- J'ai presque fini! Jusqu'à présent nous avons _Hello_ de Lionel Richie. J'ai décidé de mettre cette chanson en duo parce que c'est grâce à cette chanson que je suis tombé amoureuse de Jesse. Un faux amour qui ne servait qu'à profiter de mon talent mais tout de même c'est une chanson qui exprime bien ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre.  
- Super Rachel et à part _Hello_ qu'a tu d'autres à nous proposer?  
- Eh bien, je sais que Mme Pillsbury avait choisi la chanson _I could have dance all night_ de _My fair Lady_ pour son mariage avec coach Tanaka alors j'ai pensé que ça serais une bonne idée de reprendre cette chanson lorsqu'ils danseront ensemble.  
- Parfait. J'avais justement prévu la scène du magasin de robe de marié pour la comédie musicale. Et ensuite?  
- _Crush_ pour lorsqu'elle le rencontre pour la première fois.  
- De quel artiste parce que tu sais il y en a plusieurs et je ne suis pas sûre de laquelle tu parles.  
- J'avais pensé à celle que je j'avais chanté à M. Schue quand j'avais ce stupide béguin.  
- En fait je pensais plus à celle-ci. Musique! watch?v=sw2vATyIzHk

«You know everything that I'm afraid of  
And you do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you

I know I should tell you how I feelin'  
I wish everyone would disappear  
And every time time you call me, I'm just scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say

Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I got a crush on you

You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me thing that I don't wanna know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way, ohhh

Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I got a crush on you

Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to  
Nobody knows I've got a crush on you

I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I got a crush on you  
I got a crush on you

- En fait je pense que vous avez raison cette chanson est beaucoup plus approprié pour Mme P. Et c'est de qui?  
- Mandy Moore.  
- En fait, je n'ai pas totalement fini mais il y a aura aussi _Perfect_ de Hedley.  
- Bon et bien c'est réglé. Bon maintenant Puck, je voudrais te poser une question  
- Oui, madame.  
- Tout à l'heure j'ai vu passer Emma et elle avait les joues en feu. Aurait-tu fais quelque chose de suggestif?  
- Je lui ai juste donné une petite tape sur les fesses.  
- Oh bon sang. Pas de geste juste de belles paroles! Je n'essaye pas de traumatiser ma sœur franchement. Soit plus doux et pas d'attouchement. Elle a déjà un OCD je ne veux pas qu'elle passe encore 4h à nettoyer. Je pense que cette réunion était concluante. Maintenant chantons!»  
Le lendemain nous emménagions chez Will, un samedi.  
«Bon et bien. Donc vous pourrez dormir toute les deux dans mon lit et je dormirai sur le sofa. Il n'y a pas d'inconvénients à ce que vous dormiez dans le même lit.  
- Non, non, on a déjà fait pire  
- Lisa!  
- Ben quoi. Je suis une petite comique, tu le sais bien.  
- Je pense que nous faisons une grave erreur. C'est vraiment impolie de venir ici chez Will et de s'accaparer sa maison. Il serait mieux si nous prenions une chambre d'hôtel.  
- Ah non! Tu as tes peurs j'ai les mienne! Je ne retournerai pas dans une chambre d'hôtel seule ou même avec toi. Si nous allons dans un hôtel Will viens aussi! Et tu dormiras avec lui!  
- Ça va ça va on peut rester ici. Ça n'a rien contre toi Will je t'assure.  
- Non ça va je comprends. Par contre, si ce n'est pas indiscret pourquoi venez-vous loger chez moi. Il me semble que tu as un condo avec Carl, non?  
- En fait c'est un peu ça le problème. Carl. Tu dois sûrement le comprendre puisque tu es un homme. En fait Carl commence à être un peu impatient.  
- Lisa...  
- Il a commencé à être un peu violent avec elle et je m'inquiétais et j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu es au courant de la situation d'Emma donc...  
- Lisa...  
- Quoi!  
- Ça recommence...  
- Oh non! Will va me chercher un linge mouillé! Emma allonge toi! Ça va aller allonge toi.»  
J'emmène Emma jusqu'au lit, je m'assois sur le lit et l'allonge pour que sa tête repose sur ma cuisse. «J'aurais dû mourir il y a quinze ans.»  
Je me suis levé, laissant retomber sa tête durement sur le matelas et je l'ai giflé. Elle se releva et me gifla en retour. En m'agrippant par les épaules elle me plaqua durement sur le matelas. Je l'ai attrapé par les épaules et la coucha sur le lit. Je suis ensuite embarqué à califourchon sur elle et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux en lui parlant «De toute façon je suis plus forte que toi» C'est alors que je vis Will qui attendait à la porte de la chambre avec un linge mouillé et qui nous regardais l'air ébahi. «Je vais m'acheter un café» et je partis. Emma se releva et s'assis sur le rebord du lit. Elle prit sa joue et baissa les yeux. «Es-ce que ça va Emma?  
- Non...  
- Tiens...  
- Merci.  
- Que vient-il de se passer? Je n'ai pas trop compris.  
- En fait, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.  
- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait longtemps qui ne t'était pas arrivé?  
- Une crise de panique.  
- Tu vas mieux?  
- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'étais devenu conseillère en orientation, travailler dans le domaine de la psychologie. Et tu t'es sûrement encore moins demandé pourquoi Lisa était venu me voir et pourquoi je ne t'avais jamais parlé d'elle.

- Elle est venue maintenant parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir avant nous avons toute les deux eu un passé tourmenté Will. Il m'est arrivé quelque chose et Lisa a voulu se venger. Elle a dû quitter le pays et ce n'est qu'il y a peu de temps qu'elle a pu revenir.  
- Qu'a-t-elle pu faire de si grave?  
- Elle a tué un homme. L'homme qui avait essayé de me violer.»  
Will l'a pris dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, des minutes puis des heures jusqu'à s'endormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre.  
«Le souper est prêt!»  
- Hein quoi?  
- Vous avez dormis comme des loirs tous les deux, comme un vieux couple. C'est trop mignon ^^. En passant, ça va mieux Emma?  
- Oui, oui. Tu as dit que le souper était prêt? Qu'est-ce qu'on mange?  
- En fait j'ai commandé de la pizza. Ça ne me tentait pas trop de cuisiner.  
- Oh c'est de valeur. Lisa cuisine comme une déesse.  
- Merci Em. Par contre pour toi j'ai fait des sandwiches au beurre d'arachide et confiture puisque je sais que tu as bien trop peur de manger de la pizza commandée.  
- Je vais en manger de ta pizza.  
- Ah oui?  
- Oui, j'ai commencé à prendre des médicaments et ça va beaucoup mieux et je ne saurais me priver d'une bonne pizza même si j'adore tes sandwiches et que tu les fais exactement à la façon dont je les aime. Par contre je vais peut-être prendre des ustensiles.  
Ding Dong  
- Oh je crois que la pizza est arrivée. Ne t'en fais pas Will c'est moi qui paye.  
- Non, non ça me ferais plaisir de payer.  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour impressionner Emma.»  
Je lui ai chuchoté à l'oreille la suite de mes paroles.  
«De toute façon elle t'aime déjà»  
Je lui fis ensuite un clin d'œil et je suis allé chercher la pizza. Après le repas nous sommes allées nous coucher. Emma était assise sur le bord du lit dans sa petite chemise de nuit mauve lavande et fixait ses mains. «Et dire que j'ai failli commettre l'irréparable dans cette même tenue dans cette même chambre et que je me suis juste enfui...sans souliers.  
- Ce n'est pas grave Emma. Après ce qui t'es arrivé...  
- Après ce qui m'est arrivé! Tu la prends toujours comme une excuse celle-là! J'en ai assez de traîner cette honte avec moi. J'ai presque trente ans et je suis encore vierge. Tu crois que c'est facile! Mais pour une fois tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu sais quoi, je vais prendre une marche.  
- Mais il est tard. Tu ne peux pas faire ça c'est dangereux tu pourrais te faire violer et pour de vrai cette fois.  
- Et peut-être que c'est ça que je veux! Si je suis même repoussante pour les violeurs comment tu penses que je me sens? Toi tu peux avoir n'importe quel homme que tu veux.  
- Tu es une vraie idiote! Il y a deux hommes dans ta vie qui meurent d'amour pour toi et toi tu voudrais te jeter dans la rue et donner ton corps. C'est toi que j'aurais dû tuer et tant qu'à y être tu aurais dû te faire violer pour de bon. Ça t'aurais peut-être décoincée.»  
Will était dans la cuisine quand il a entendu tous nos cris dans la chambre. Je suis sortie de la chambre et je suis allée le voir. «Will je vais dormir sur le sofa tu pourras dormir avec Emma et en passant **tu pourras lui faire perdre son grand V ce qui veut dire virginité!**» dis-je en criant vers la chambre où était Emma. C'est alors que j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. Je couru vers la chambre. Elle n'y était plus. Sa chemisette était sur le lit et une de mes jupes courtes et un de mes débardeurs avaient disparus en plus d'un chouchou à cheveux argenté. «Will, Emma vient de s'enfuir et personnellement je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle va et j'ai très peur. Elle est à peu près habillée comme ça.»  
Je sortis un de mes débardeurs et une de mes autres jupes courtes.  
«Bon sang.  
- Tu comprends qu'il faut la retrouver assez rapidement parce qu'habillée comme ça elle n'aura pas de problème à se trouver un gars qui ne pense qu'à baiser. Et en plus elle n'a pas de culotte (je pris la culotte qui avait été abandonné avec la chemise de nuit et je l'ai montré à Will). Ne lui dit pas que je t'ai montré ses sous-vêtements.  
- Ne t'en fais pas Lisa je la retrouverai.  
- Je viens avec toi.  
- ...d'accord.  
Nous parcourions les rues avec le tas de ferraille de Will lorsque je reconnu le brillant de mon chouchou. «Elle est là!  
- Tu es sûre?  
- Bien sûr! Emma!  
Elle se retourna et nous vit elle se mit donc à courir. Je dis à Will d'arrêter la voiture et je sortis de la voiture en trombe et me mit à courir après elle. Je l'avais rattrapé assez rapidement et je m'étais jetée sur elle et l'avais plaqué sur le ciment. Je la tabassais maintenant sans aucune conscience je ne faisais que frapper de toute mes forces sur Emma je voyais son sang couler, des bosses se former et des bleus apparaître. C'est alors que je me sentis être soulevé du sol et être éloigné d'Emma. Ma rage tomba et je me mis à pleurer recroquevillée sur le sol. Will me prit par le bras et m'aida à me relever il m'emmena ensuite dans l'auto et me mis sur le siège arrière. Emma était en avant de moi sur le siège avant, inconsciente. «Nous allons à l'hôpital» me dit Will. Je perdis ensuite connaissance.  
Je repris peu à peu conscience et je sentis des lèvres douces et chaudes sur les mienne. J'entrouvris les yeux et prononçai ces paroles «Jay.  
- Bonjour chérie. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver en si piteux état.  
- J'avais hâte que tu arrives. J'ai besoin de toi pour une comédie musicale. Elle consiste à remettre ma sœur avec Will, son véritable amour.  
- Du calme tu es encore à l'hôpital. Nous en parlerons lorsque nous serons de retour à la maison.  
- Comment va Emma?  
- Elle va mieux. Elle s'est réveillée avant toi. Elle est quand même en piteux état. Tu as de la chance tu sais d'avoir une sœur comme ça.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce qu'elle a dit qu'elle s'était faite tabassé par un gang de rue.  
- Est-ce que je peux aller la voir?  
- Je pense que oui. Si tu arrives à te lever toutefois.  
- Et bien pour ça tu vas m'aider.»  
Jay m'aida à me lever et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la chambre de ma sœur. Lorsqu'elle me vit à la porte, elle me sourit. Elle avait quelques bandages, de la glace sur son front et deux yeux aux beurres noirs. «Salut.  
- Salut. Es-ce que ça va?  
- C'est à toi qu'il faudrait le demander tu as vu comment tu es blessé. Le docteur a dit que ce n'était pas trop grave. J'ai mal partout mais il n'y a pas de séquelles. Je suis faites forte tu sais. Et, ce n'est pas la première fois, j'ai su me forger un corps en acier. Mais toi ça n'as pas l'air d'aller.  
- Je t'ai blessé! J'ai même failli te tuer.  
- Mais ça va maintenant. Viens dans mes bras petite sœur.»  
Je me suis approché d'elle me suis assise sur le lit. Elle se releva et me prit dans ses bras. Je mis ensuite à pleurer pendant qu'elle me murmurait des «tout doux, ça va aller, je vais bien». Je la regarde et je commence à pouffer de rire. «Ha haha ha!  
- Quoi?  
- Tu as l'air de raton laveur.  
- Veux-tu devenir ma petite sœur raton laveur?» dit-elle en levant le poing.  
Will adressa la parole a Emma  
- «Emma je ne connaît pas cette facette de toi.  
- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores de moi.  
- Je crèverai de toutes les découvrir.  
- Je pense que je vais y aller moi. Oh! Bonjour Carl.  
- Carl!  
- Emma. Ça va?  
- Oui, oui. Excepté que j'ai l'air d'un raton laveur.  
- Mais non ce n'est pas si mal et en plus c'est mignon comme tout un raton laveur.  
- Oh Carl.»  
Il donna le gros bouquet de fleur qu'il tenait à Emma. Elle tenait son bouquet de la façon dont on tient un bébé. Will imagina Emma tenant un bébé; leur bébé. Il se rendit compte qu'il rêvassait et lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, le bébé redevint un bouquet de fleurs et l'infirmier redevint Carl; le mari d'Emma. «Je vais prendre l'air.» Pauvre Will...


	3. Chapter 3

Phase 2 du plan Wemma : la comédie musicale!  
«Bon, la comédie est prête, vous vous souvenez comment ça finis?  
- Oui!  
- Tout le monde meurt?  
- Non pas exactement Brittany. Santana, tu peux lui expliquer?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Bon maintenant celui que vous attendiez tous, notre Will Schuester et j'ai nommé Jay!  
- C'est qui lui?  
- Je suis le fiancé de Lisa.  
- Oui, en fait, il était censé me rejoindre et pour la pièce puisque j'avais besoin d'un Will que je pouvais embrasser c'était bien sûr mon fiancé et il sait chanter.  
- Super, c'est sûr que ça va marcher.  
- Oui pour être encore plus sûr il faut répéter. Allez!»  
Le soir de la finale nous avions dit à Emma que nous voulions lui montrer une comédie que nous avions préparé au Glee Club et à Will, et bien, nous lui avons dit la même chose. Nous les avions assis chacun d'un côté de la salle sur la même rangée.  
La comédie commençait par la première fois où Emma avait vu Will. Elle écrivait ensuite une lettre à sa sœur et c'est là qu'elle chantait_Crush_. Plus tard, nous avions reproduit la scène du magasin de robe de mariage que bien sûr Emma m'avait raconté en détail. Parfois, je regardais Emma et je voyais ses émotions de la honte au regret et même parfois à de la joie sûrement dû aux bon souvenirs que nous le rappelions. La deuxième partie était plus centrée sur Will et comment il avait été après sa rupture avec Emma. Il ne fallait surtout pas oublier nos membres du Glee Club qui voyait bien évidemment ce qui se passait autour de nos deux tourtereaux et qui espérait tous les voir ensemble.  
À la fin de la pièce je me tourne vers l'assemblée (C'est-à-dire Will et Emma) et je prononce ces paroles «Maintenant que vous avez vu ce qu'en pensais l'autre, ce que pensais les personnes qui vous entourent et qui vous aiment c'est à vous de décider la fin de cette pièce. Je vous demanderais de monter sur la scène et de finir cette pièce.»  
Will se leva et Emma l'aperçu. Emma se leva à son tour et il la vit. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils montèrent sur la scène. Se retrouvant face à face au centre de la scène ils ne purent qu'engager une conversation. «Tu étais là depuis le début?  
- Oui, et toi aussi je pense.  
- Oui.  
- ...Emma...  
- Carl m'a quitté.  
- Carl t'a quitté? Tu sais quoi? Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout.  
- Quoi?! Et pourquoi dit tu ça?  
- Et bien parce que Ken t'as fait la même chose.  
- Parce qu'il savait que je t'aimais!  
- Sauf que Carl tu l'as épousé! En plus tu ne voulais rien savoir de moi quand tu étais avec lui peu importe tout ce que j'ai fait. Et cette fois c'est moi le prix de consolation et ça je ne l'accepterais pas!  
- Très bien.  
- Très bien!  
- Bien. »  
Ils se retournèrent et partirent dans des directions opposés. «Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait finir»  
Emma et moi sommes revenues chez elle puisque Carl est partit à Las Vegas où quelque part comme ça. Maintenant Emma est divorcée et moi je suis toujours fiancée. Non mais quelle paire!  
Le lendemain, Emma et moi nous nous sommes disputées et je l'ai chassée de son appartement qui en réalité m'appartient puisque c'est moi qui paye son loyer. «Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de te mêler de mes affaires encore une fois! Je suis grande maintenant! Tu es pire que maman!  
- Emma si tu n'arrives pas à le réaliser toi-même il faut bien que quelqu'un t'ouvres les yeux.  
- Mais me faire réaliser quoi?  
- Que tu aimes toujours Will!  
- Non, non. Je n'aime plus Will. J'étais très bien avec Carl et tu as tout gâché! Sors de ma maison!  
- Tu veux dire sort de **ma** maison. N'oublie pas que cet appart est ma propriété et si tu ne sors pas j'appellerai la sécurité.»  
Emma partit en claquant la porte.  
Will avait un peu de difficulté à payer son loyer ces temps-ci surtout à cause de la pension qu'il envoyait à Terri et les dépenses du Glee Club qu'il devait payer. Il faisait donc des heures supplémentaires en tant que concierge à l'école. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Emma lui manqua terriblement, il se rappela que la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça elle était avec lui. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de celle-ci, il l'a vit allongée sur le sol, derrière son bureau, en se servant de ses bras comme oreiller. «Emma?» Elle se releva en sursaut et se cogna la tête contre son bureau. «Aïe! Will que fait tu ici à cette heure?  
- Je pourrais te poser la même question.  
- Je n'ai plus de maison. Alors si tu voulais bien me laisser finir ma nuit.  
- Comment ça plus de maison? Que s'est-il passé?  
- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires et de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois à la rue, tu me déteste!  
- Non Emma je ne déteste pas j'étais juste en colère contre toi.  
- En colère pour quoi? Que j'ai aimé un autre homme que toi ou parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de le quitter avant que lui me quitte.  
- ...Tu as raison j'ai été stupide. Je pense que j'ai voulu que tu souffres autant que j'ai souffert mais, je ne suis pas capable de te voir souffrir.  
- ...Je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais je suppose que je ne suis pas censée être ici alors je vais te laisser faire ton travail et m'en aller...  
- Non Emma. Tu ne vas pas dormir dehors, tu peux venir chez moi, je dormirais sur le canapé.  
- Merci Will, mais non merci, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps seule. Je dormirai dans mon auto.  
- Bon et bien si tu changes d'avis tu peux m'en informer. Tu sais où me trouver»  
Le lendemain, Emma et moi nous ignorions. Halloween approchait bientôt et je devais m'occuper de la décoration des classes à l'école. Will avait encore organisé une comédie musicale pour l'Halloween mais cette fois ce n'était pas le Rocky Horror. Emma l'aidait pour les costumes et moi j'avais décidé de me retirer des activités du Glee Club puisque le nouveau directeur avait jugé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire pour Will d'avoir un co-directeur. Après la représentation je me suis dit que s'en était assez. «Emma, je m'excuse. Tu peux revenir, Jay et moi avons trouvé un appart.  
- Merci  
- Je suis désolé pour tout.  
- Ça va ce n'est pas grave, mais tu m'excuseras j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps seule.  
- Et si on faisait un tour de jumelles?»  
Et oui! Emma et moi sommes jumelles identiques par contre je reste sa petite sœur puisque je suis sorti après elle.  
«Quel genre de tour cette fois?  
- Il y a une fête avec le personnel de l'école pour accueillir le nouveau directeur.  
- Ce n'est pas plutôt la fête d'Halloween?  
- Non, la fête d'Halloween c'est vendredi. Celle dont je te parle a lieu ce soir.  
- Et donc tu te fais passer pour moi et moi pour toi.  
- Exact!  
- Et quels vêtements je devrai porter cette fois.  
- Viens tu vas voir!»  
Le soir venu, je portais des vêtements...et bien...façon Emma! Et Emma portait un pantalon en cuir moulant et un débardeur brillant et des bottes à talon.

Elle entra façon Lisa et moi façon Emma. C'était très difficile de déterminer qui est qui. Emma et moi avions suivi des cours de théâtre pour pouvoir jouer des tours en inversant nos personnalité avec celle de l'autre comme ça nous étions irepérables. Will ne lâchait pas la fausse Lisa des yeux au bout d'un moment Emma est venue me voir. «Il se fiche complètement de moi il n'est même pas venue m'adresser la parole  
- Oui mais il n'a pas cessé de te regarder.  
- Tu veux dire **te** regarder. N'oublie pas que tout le monde pense que je suis toi.  
- Tu as raison allons-nous en ça réduira les dégâts.  
- Non je veux mettre tout ça au clair.»  
Oh non! Et c'est reparti. Emma se dirigea vers Will d'une façon sexy et avec un regard de braises. «Bonjour Will. «Belle soirée n'est-ce pas?» Will lui agrippa le bras et l'entraîna hors de la salle. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Emma!?  
- Tu as su que c'était moi?  
- Mais bien sûr! C'est de toi que je suis amoureux. »  
Emma planta son regard dans celui de Will et leurs lèvres furent attirées comme des aimants. Ils s'embrassèrent et c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêter de tourner


End file.
